My Little Prisoner
by livetogetherxdiealone
Summary: Kate Austen is guilty of murder, a hit and run and several other felonies. When thrown in prison, she can't seem to resist the urge of the man keeping her prisoner. Police officer, James Ford feels the same way. Sawyer/Kate
1. My Little Prisoner P1

_NOTE: This continues where Sawyers flash-sideways left off. _**  
Part 1**

"Where do you think you're going, lady?" James kept pressed up against this unfamilar woman with a grin still on his face. The woman tried to break free, but the more she pushed, the stonger James' grip got.

Miles finally made it over to them cuffing the woman. "Just what in the hell did you think you were doing, driving wrecklessly like that?" James asked as Miles threw her into the back of the car.

He hopped into the passenger seat as James got back into the drivers seat. James looked in the rearview mirror to get a good look at her, he smirked to himself, he found it pretty hot that she was a woman on the run, not to mention she had the cutest freckles and most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

As they pulled up to the police department, he started to feel guilt, he did nothing wrong, he was doing the right thing in fact. But sometimes, he just hated his job. Of course he had no idea what else this woman had been guilty of doing.

He got out of the police car as Miles went to open the back door. "I got it." He closed the door before he could open it any further and waited for him to go away.

He opened it again and helped the woman out. "What's your name?"

Kate looked at him and then away terrified, still breathing heavily from running. "Kate...Kate Austen." She said looking at him again, her face full of fear.

"I'm going to let you off the hook, just because i think you're h..." he started to say as one of his fellow officers came out. "Son of a bitch." He muttered, this mean't he had to bring her in.

He brought her inside as they questioned her, they looked up her old records seeing she had killed her own Father and multiple other things.

James sat there with a look of disappointment.

"Go lock her up." The head officer instructed.

James got up from his seat and pulled her up from her seat dragging her over to a cell.  
After unlocking it, he threw her in closing it. He gave her an 'im sorry' type of look before locking the cell.

Kate sat down and studied his face, his gorgeous blonde hair draped perfectly over part of his face and his green catlike eyes were another gorgeous feature she couldn't resist, along with those irresistable dimples.

James sat by the cell as instructed pulling out a magazine. He would turn the page a few times and then look up to get a look at Kate again.

"So what's your name?" Kate asked breaking the silence.

"Sawyer....um.. i mean, James." Most of his friends called him Sawyer, after inheritating the name of the man who conned his mother.

"Why did you say Sawyer?" Kate asked curiously.

"Long story." James mumbled. "I don't need nobody feeling sorry for me, you hear me?" His facial expression changed, he almost looked frustrated.

Kate watched him starting to feel sorry for him. She could tell under that gorgeous smile, there was a man who was hurt and confused. She got up and slowly walked over to the cell door placing her hands on it, grasping the bars. "I'm scared too you know." She whispered.

"I ain't scared of nothing." James rolled his eyes. "Now you sit back down and stop trying to be smart." He looks back at his magazine, it had been awhile since he had sex, and this woman was beautiful, what could be hotter than having her right there in that cell? _'I don't even know her, what the fuck am i thinking? She seems like a nice girl though.. okay maybe not, she's a prisoner, a murderer, a stranger..' _Thoughts raced through his head. _'..who's to say she'd want to anyway? well of course she would, who could resist someone like me?' _He looked back up at her as his thoughts finished.

James got up out of his seat. "What do you want? Why don't you just go sit down." He asked, he had to admit though, he was pretty glad she seemed interested in him, almost like she cared.

"Can you let me out?" She whispered, her eyes starting to well up with tears. "I have a good epxlanation for all of it, I'm not a bad person." She looked at him helplessly.

He let out a sigh as his face fell, he looked back up again unlocking it. He opened the cell and walked inside it, she looked at him confused. He slid the key outside the cell bar locking themselves in it. He turned around to see her looking up at him.


	2. P2

Part 2

A moment of silence passed as James placed his hand on her right cheek caressing it gently, he kissed her softly and quickly, pulling away within seconds. She looked at him confused, but she wasn't upset or angry, she enjoyed it.

"It's obvious you wont have alone time anytime soon with anyone other than me...Whattaya say you lose the clothes and we have ourselves some fun?" He smiled, his smile widening, causing his dimples to show.

Kate kissed him back, standing on her tippy toes, James moved his hands to her waist starting to lift her shirt off.

"James?" a voice said as he stopped what he was doing quickly and grunted.

"What?" He quickly made his way out of the cage locking it just as the fellow officer reached him. "We've been looking for you, we have another case for you.." the man began explaining as Kate sat down watching James closely._ 'Wonderful...' _was just one of the few sarcastic thoughts running through her head.

James gave Kate a quick glance before walking off to do what he was instructed to do.

Kate sighed in disappointment as the other officer sat down to watch her. "You're a pretty lady." The man said with a grin on his face. Kate ignored him hoping he'd get the point and thankfully, he did.

Before she knew it she was fast asleep. Hours later, she was awoken by the noise of her cell opening. She opened her eyes half asleep as James looked down at her. "You've got one phone call...make it quick." He stayed still looking at her, almost weakly.

"Oh.." Kate got up confused, did he forget what happened earlier? Was that just a joke?

She walked past him and over to the phone, pretending to call someone. She really had no one, she killed her father in a fire purposely and her mother never forgave her, their relationship was far from good.

James watched her in the corner of his eye, trying his best not to be obvious. He could tell she wasn't speaking to anyone, he knew this girl was like him, vunerable, alone, scared and confused. Moments later Kate hung up and walked back over to the cell going in and sitting down. She looked down and took a deep breath, pushing a lock of her curly hair behind her ears.

"Did you enjoy that?" James asked, a confused Kate looked at him. "What?"

"Earlier, the kiss we shared, did you enjoy it?" He asked, a smirk growing on his face, causing his dimples to show.

"M..m..maybe." A stuttering Kate replied. James slowly made his way back over to her and grabbed her hands pulling her up. "Why not share another kiss then?" He tilted his head, who could resist those dimples and gorgeous green eyes?

She closed her eyes shut as James planted his lips on hers, before they knew it the kiss grew deeper as James shut the cell door with his foot.

Piece by piece, they tore eachothers clothes off roughly as James' lips went from her lips to her neck. He pushed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her grinning. "You 're my little prisoner now." He whispered as she grinned at him. "Don't make me wait, James." She replied growing impatient.

He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist, she held onto him tightly as he positioned himself. James started off gently grinning at her watching her every expression. The pace soon quickened as Kate felt her walls tighten around him.

"Say 'im you're little prisoner'" He whispered into her ear nibbling on it.  
"Im...your little prisoner.." She whispered letting out a few moans as she reached her climax.  
James was at his too. She soon felt her body fill with warmth as James let out a slight moan. He removed himself seconds later kissing her again. "I'll take care of you.." He whispered knowing how vunerable she was.

"You're my little prisoner.." He whispered as a smile grew on her face.

--- THE END.

_It was supposed to be a one-shot but turned into two chapters, thanks for the reviews/favoriting. i hope you enjoyed it :) i'm thinking of making another actual story of these two in a flash-sideways. Haven't decided yet tough._


End file.
